Jump Than Fall
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: Songfic - Jump than fall - Taylor Swift! James and Lily


Jump Then Fall

_~O.o.O.o~_

_I like the way you sound in the morning__  
><em>_We're on the phone and without a warning__  
><em>_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard__  
><em> 

*b-rriingg b-rriingg*

"Hello," I say my mind fogged with sleep.

"Hi Lily," An all too familiar voice says to me through the other line.

"God Potter it's like 6am," I say annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," He laughs in annoyance.

He has a really cute laugh, and his voice is so sexy. Wait, nope I'm just fogged with sleep.

_~O.o.O.o~_

___I like the way I can't keep my focus__  
><em>_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

I see him walking with his friends, and I smile. He laughs as Sirius says something apparently funny. I feel my face lift up into a smile, and hide it by putting it down on my desk. He chooses the seat beside me. _  
><em> 

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

"Hey Evans," He says grinning.

"Hello Potter," I say in an attempt at being annoyed but I snort a laugh at my horrible attempt.

"What?" He asks. "Do I have something on my face? Oh crap, what did you do to me?" He looks down at his robes.

Maybe he was right, maybe we should be together.

_~O.o.O.o~_

___Every time you smile, I smile__  
><em>_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

"AND POTTER HAS THE QUAFLE," Remus shouts excitedly narrating the action going on in the pitch below.

I smile as I see his face light up as he puts it through the hoop, and gains ten more points.

The crowd cheers and he glances over at me, and sees me cheering for him, something I've never done before.

_~O.o.O.o~_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby__  
><em>_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

I am curled up in an armchair by the fire place my hands placed gently in my knees, and my heart breaking. When I went home I wouldn't see my mom and dad. I'd be alone.

I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders to look up and find it was James.

_~O.o.O.o~_

___Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,__  
><em>_Say that you wanna be with me too__  
><em>_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

"We aren't going to be leaving forever," I say smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well besides the fact graduation is still months away, do you think we'll never visit? How could we stand that?"

"Very true."

"And we'll always stay here in our hearts, our childhood changes us. We'll be haunted by the bad memories from here and always remember the good ones. We'll stay through it all."_  
><em> 

_~O.o.O.o~_

__

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face__  
><em>_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,__  
><em>_I've never been so wrapped up,__  
><em>_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

We sat on the couch together in the common room, and I was running my fingers through his hair absent mindedly. Suddenly I realize what I am doing and get up, and walk into my dormitory. He was my first huge crush, but they call it a crush for a reason. That's what the person will do to your heart eventually. __

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,__  
><em>_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

I have had years to think this over, but whenever your around I make a fool of myself.

_~O.o.O.o~_

___The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet__  
><em>_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

I see him tripping into the lake and I run and try to catch him but I fall in with him.

___When people say things that bring you to your knees,__  
><em>_I'll catch you_

People pointed and laughed at us, he looked so close to tears. I wish I could see into his mind, he never cried. Now, he was just a mess. I feel like there's some deeper reason.

___The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry__  
><em>_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

__"It's okay," I whisper to him.

"Thanks," He says.

_~O.o.O.o~_

___Every time you smile, I smile__  
><em>_and every time you shine, I'll shine__  
><em>_And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you__  
><em>_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me_

"James," I say.

"Yes?"

"Jump than fall," I say and I jump and he lifts his arms up and catches me, spinning me around.__

_Yeah_

"I love you Lily," he says. "I always have."

"I know," I whisper. "I always have."

_**A/N : Long time no story. I was sick today and listening to this song and I was like, Oh wow. Good Story. So I did it. :D! Hope you like - **___


End file.
